


Sceptre of Flamel - #24 - Strength

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: 50 Themes Sceptre of Flamel [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #24 of 50</p><p>Edward and Tamiel. Alternate universe spinning off of the first anime canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sceptre of Flamel - #24 - Strength

It took Edward a long time to come to terms with the battle that had raged in the underground city hidden under Central. Many angels and nephilim fell, and with Sariel's death, it seemed that his life had returned to some semblance of normal. He knew, deep down, that things were changed forever but things seemed so normal that he could ignore it.

Alphonse had been released from the hospital. The atrophy of his muscles had been dealt with and he could walk on his own now, unaided, although he had taken to carrying a cane since he tired easily. But every day he was getting stronger. The city was not the best fit for him as he healed, and Edward put him on the first train to Resembool that he could get away with.

"Come with me, brother," Alphonse pleaded through the train window. "Winry would want to see you, it's been so long since we were last home."

Edward grinned widely at Alphonse. "Al, I'll be there sooner than you think. I've only got a few more months on the leash and I can be done with the military forever."

Alphonse frowned at him. Edward was hiding something, he could always tell. "Brother."

The train let out its low whistle, the warning for the people on the platform to step back from it. Edward held out his left hand and Alphonse gripped it. "You better be on the first train to Resembool after you get your discharge, or else," Alphonse said loudly, over the clatter of the train. Edward stepped back and waved as the train started to move away, and didn't move until the last car had exited the station. He took a deep breath, putting his hands into his pockets and feeling oddly empty.

Tamiel stood by one of the pillars near the exit. She too had a cane, but this was to guide her as her eyes had been permanently closed. However, she sensed Edward's approach and straightened. Edward stopped beside her. "What are you doing here, Tam?"

"I've come to see you, Earthborne."

"My name's Edward."

"Mm." She didn't seem perturbed. "There is much to discuss, you have so much to learn now."

Edward shook his head, then realized that she couldn't see it. "Sorry to disappoint you, Tamiel, but I'm through with you guys, remember? Sariel died. I paid my portion of the tab letting him use me for as long as he did. S'not my fault that things didn't go the way you two had planned."

"Samael is still out there, Earthborne." Tamiel leaned both hands on her cane and he felt disconcerted by her stare. She was looking directly at him with her sightless eyes. "He has not been stopped, only delayed."

"That's not my problem." Edward glanced around but, while the station was busy no one was stopped near them or paying them any heed at all. "I'm done with you people."

"You would turn your back on those that Samael will slay to achieve his goals?"

"I don't know what you'd expect me to _do_," Edward snapped. "I'm just a regular old human being, this whole angel war shit is a little beyond my area of expertise." He shook his head again. "You'll have to find yourself another little puppet, because my strings have been cut." Edward began to walk away.

"You're not," Tamiel said softly, but her words carried across the station. "You are Sariel, now; and you are stronger than you know."

Edward didn't look back as he left the station.


End file.
